


Another Day in My Paradise

by Secret_Life_of_Writing



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clem and Vi, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff, Just surviving the chaos of life, POV First Person-Clementine, being cute as a family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 10:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17723786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secret_Life_of_Writing/pseuds/Secret_Life_of_Writing
Summary: Ever had your life be so crazy and chaotic that you can't help but love it! Life's always the hardest when you're first starting out. Clementine's life is no exception. It might be a little crazy right now since her and Violet just got their own place, but she wouldn't trade it for the world.





	Another Day in My Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I've never really written a story in first person. Thought I'd give it a try, so bare with me. Hope it's not to bad. :P  
> I got the idea for this fic from the song "Just Another Day in Paradise" by Phil Vassar. Because even when life gets chaotic it's still pretty sweet.

I groaned as I heard my alarm go off for the second time on the night stand next to me. I wanted to throw it at the wall to get it to shut up so I could sleep in peace, but knew I had to get up or I'd be late for work. I really wasn't a morning person, but I hit the button on the top of the clock to turn it off anyway.

I slid out of bed and stretched, feeling my muscles tense then relax. I looked at the now empty bed realizing Violet must of already been up. I walked out of the room and padded down the hall to the bathroom, not enjoying the coldness of the wooden floor after being in a warm bed. I only had a half hour before I had to leave, so it would have to be a quick shower. I entered the bathroom and turned on the water, testing it before I got in. The hot and steamy liquid felt good on my back, but I didn't have the time to bask in it's warmth. After doing what I had came to do I stepped out of the shower and changed into my day clothes. Putting my hair back up in it's usual short ponytail. After I was satisfied with my look I walked back into the bedroom to grab my worn out baseball cap from off the dresser, securing it on my head. Wouldn't go anywhere without it.

Just then I heard yelling coming from the living room. I shook my head at the kids screaming, but I knew they'd resolve whatever the problem was on there own. AJ was probably mad at Tenn for something. He was still learning how to share and interact with other people. That was when the phone started ringing as well. I despised the noise, since it sounded a lot like the noise my alarm clock made.

I stepped out of the room and made my way towards the living room. I saw our dog Sam lazily sleeping on the floor by the couch, but all of a sudden his ears twitched and he shot up, bolting towards the big picture window. He started loudly barking, adding to the noise in the house. I knew it could only be one thing. And as if on cue I heard the metal lid to the mailbox move and slam shut as the mailman dropped off our mail. Most likely bringing a stack of bills that were overdue. Somehow that dog always knew. I couldn't understand it, why does he always hate the mailman? It was probably because Sam didn't like anyone that he didn't know. When I had first got him I had found out that his original owners had abandoned him, so he had a hard time accepting strangers. He was skeptical of me at first and had actually bit the hell out of my arm out of fear. Now I had a scar trailing down my left arm, but that was all in the past. Sam loved all of us now, including Violet's cat Nugget. I've even caught those two cuddling before while laying on Sam's bed.

Another ring from the phone grabbed my attention. There was no way I could answer it with all of this noise going on right now. Not that I was planning on answering it anyway. Probably some solicitor calling anyhow. Ever since we moved in that phone had been ringing off the hook. Anyone important calling would use my cell number anyway. I walked past the table the house phone was resting on and made my way into the kitchen, not bothering to tell Sam to shut up, knowing it was useless to do. It'd only add to the clamor. Just another day in our house.

Walking into the kitchen I spotted the person I loved most in my life. Violet was leaning against the counter, mug in hand and still in her pajamas with her hair slightly messed up. She looks so cute when she first wakes up. She looks cute all the time, but especially now. She smiled when she saw me enter and set her coffee mug on the counter. Probably filled with tea or something because she hated the taste of coffee. "Morning Clem."

I greeted her with a smile of my own. "Morning, babe." I said as I walked over and placed a short but sweet kiss to her lips.

"Your in a good mood, for it being so early...and a Monday." She told me, knowing I hated getting up early, placing her mug back in her hand.

"I'm just so happy we finally have our own place." I flinched as I heard a bunch of colored pencils fall to the floor in the other room. "Even if it can be chaotic at times."

Violet nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I know what you mean."

It felt so great to be out of Lee's house. Sure I loved him, but it was nice to finally have a place of our own. It isn't always easy managing a household on our own, but we get by. Plus we had all of our friends to help us out when we needed it. I know Louis would drop everything and be on our porch step at three in the morning if we asked him to.

I turned my attention to the fridge and opened it feeling a rush of cold air hit me. I grabbed hold of the milk jug, feeling the chill of the carton seep into my skin. I pulled it out and poured myself a glass. I took a drink of milk, but the milk had gone sour. I made a face at the taste, wrinkling my nose in disgust. I always forgot to check the expiration date. My funny face caused Violet to laugh behind her coffee mug. I rolled my eyes, twisting the top on and putting it back. I'd deal with our expired milk later, probably buy some on my way home from work.

Just then a loud crash sounded from nearby getting me and Violet to turn our heads. "Well, there goes the washing machine." I said as I closed the fridge. Buying the house had been costly to say the least, so we had to go with a cheaper option and buy a lot of used appliances, which we didn't mind. It worked well enough, except the washing machine liked to give us crap. The stupid thing always gave out. It was located just off the kitchen, in a sort of closet area along with the dryer. We had no other place to keep it, so it was stuck there for the time being. Maybe I could get Mitch to fix it. He was pretty good with that kind of thing, that is if he doesn't blow it up first.

Violet groaned in frustration. "Stupid, fucking thing." She walked over and kicked the white, metal box. Sounding a deep thud.

"Baby, don't kick it. Promise I'll fix it... Along with about a million other things." I mumbled the last part under my breath. A lot of things needed fixing around here. We were just starting out and money was pretty tight at the moment, even with both me and Violet working. But we were fine, happy even. Sure our family wasn't perfect, whose was, but I wouldn't trade this for the world. There was no place I'd rather be.

I looked at the clock on the microwave and saw what time it was. "Shit! I have to leave. Louis is picking up the kids after school right?" I asked Vi, who had returned after her fight with our dysfunctional appliance.

She nodded. "Yeah, him and Brody said they'd pick up the boys from school." Violet confirmed. She walked over and kissed me once more before I left. "Love you."

I smiled. "Love you too, Vi." I walked out of the kitchen and into the living room heading for the front door. But before I could leave I ran into AJ. "Clem!" He shouted excitedly at me as he wrapped his arms around my waist in a hug.

"Whoa, Hey there goofball." I told him as I hugged him back.

"You going to work?" He asked disappointingly.

I nodded. "Yep. Violet will drive you and Tenn to school, but Louis will be picking you up. You be good for him, okay." I explained.

"Okay. When will you be home?" AJ asked pleadingly. I knew he didn't like it when I wasn't at home with him.

"Don't worry bud, you'll see me after school. I'll be home around four. I promise." I reassured him.

He nodded in approval. Then he launched himself at me once more in another hug. "I love you Clem."

I gave him a smile, my hand resting against his shoulder. "I love you back."

After he let me go, I grabbed my car keys and headed out the door. I thought to myself, I'd give anything to have every morning be like this one.

\-----

The week had flown by and it was now Friday night, the night Violet and I were supposed to go out. But it was already seven thirty by the time Violet walked in the door from work. If we weren't at the restaurant in ten minutes we'd lose our reservation. Guess will never make our dinner date.

Violet sighed defeated, a saddened expression across her face. "I'm so sorry Clem. My boss made me stay over and the traffic on the highway was just backed up for miles. I got back as fast as I could, but I guess it didn't do me much good."

I chuckled. "Vi, it's okay." I said putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

She gave me a look like I had just told her that the dead had started walking around and were eating people. "Okay!? Clem we've been looking forward to this all week and now I've just fucked it up."

I knew she was beating herself up over this, she was pissed at herself, but I wouldn't let this ruin things for us. I brought my hand under her chin and directed her to look at me. "Hey, we can still make this work." I said, giving her a soft smile so she knew I wasn't mad. Then leaned in for a kiss, which seemed to help my cause. "Will just improvise."

She shook her head, but smiled. "Only you could turn this into a good thing."

I winked at her before pulling out my phone and dialing a number. "What are you doing?" Violet asked curiously, wondering what I was up to.

"Plan B." I told her listening to the dial tone. "I'm calling Dominos."

\-----

Having put on something more comfortable, we sat on the couch together, laughing at the cheesy movie that played on our TV as we ate the pizza I had ordered. Some stupid, romantic comedy that we've all seen about a hundred times before. Sam laid at our feet, hoping he'd be thrown a bone (no pun intended) and get some of our food. It was dark in the living room, the only light being the fluorescence of the TV and the light glow of a nightlight coming from the hallway. I wanna say the movie was 'A Cinderella Story', but I can't tell when my girlfriend looks so cute in a pair of pajama bottoms and a tank top.

Having already seen this movie, my attention was more pulled to the girl sitting next to me. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't tear my gaze away from the blonde. Violet caught me staring however. "The TV's over there you dork." She told me pointing at the screen.

I decided to tease her. "Why would I look over there, when your hear. Besides..." I leaned forward and placed a kiss to her lips. "I've already seen this movie." I tackle Violet, pushing her over so her head rests at the arm of the couch, with me laying on top of her. I leaned down and placed another kiss to her lips, this time longer and more intimate. Then another along her jaw line.

She smiles up at me as I pull away, her hands on my waist. "So was this your idea of plan B? Ordering pizza and watching cliche movies."

I smirk at her as an idea crosses my mind. "Well...the kids are already asleep, so if you want we can..." I lean down and whisper the next part into her ear. I pull away and watch her face get invaded with red. I chuckle in amusement. "Should I take that as a yes?" I tease her.

"Shut up." She playfully hits me, face still burning red. I giggle at her reaction, moving off of her so Vi can stand up.

We turn the TV off and head to our bedroom, quietly so as to not wake AJ and Tenn. I close the door behind us and walk over to the bed, slipping under the covers. I watch as Violet scratches behind the ears of Nugget, who lays at the foot of our bed, before coming over to join me. His eyes glow a light green in the dark, before he curls back up and drifts back to sleep.

She slides under the comforter and immediately pulls me closer. "I love you Clementine." She whispers in my ear before placing a gentle kiss to my neck and collarbone, that sends shivers down my spine and cause me to melt into her touch. God, the things she can do to me.

She works her way up my jaw line before catching my lips in a passionate kiss. I can't help but smile into the kiss. "I love y..." But there's a knock at the door before I can finish. "Come in!" I say as we pull apart.

The door clicks as it's opened and the silhouette of a certain little boy is left standing there, his Disco Broccoli plushie held in hand. The small light from the hall seeping in the room giving it a faint glow. "What's up goofball?" I ask him.

He seems shy to answer as he stares more towards the ground that up at me. "I-I had a nightmare." He says clearly embarrassed about it, since he considers himself to be strong. "Clem? Violet? Can-can I sleep with you?" Except when nightmares occur.

I figured he'd had a bad dream. The boys don't usually wake us up unless somethings wrong or they have a nightmare. I look to Violet who already wore a smile on her face. I turn back to AJ and smile. "Sure thing kiddo." I say, as I scoot over closer towards Violet and pat the spot on the bed next to me. I watch AJ's frown turn to a smile as he walks over and climbs up in bed with us, settling in.

AJ cuddled into my side, one had around my arm and the other wrapped around Disco Broccoli as he fell asleep. I smiled at the sight before turning my attention to Vi. "Thank you." I whisper to her in the dark. I know this wasn't our idea of a fun night together, but it wasn't that bad.

I can't see all that clearly in the dark, but I know she's smiling by the tone of her voice. "No problem. Besides, like you said we can improvise." She says as she cuddles up close to me and lays her head on my chest. I wrap my arm around her and gently rub her back. "Vi?"

"Hmm?" She responds, clearly about to fall asleep from the warmth of my body and the relaxing signs of affection.

"I love you." I whisper, ready to fall asleep as well.

"Love you too." She says back before falling asleep.

Today definitely didn't go as planed. It never seems to, but it's still perfect in every way. I'd say we were doing pretty good for just starting out. Sure it was chaotic, sure things didn't always go as planed, and yeah, we had no idea what would happen, but life happens, and sometimes it's alright to just be okay, it was nice. Right now there was no place I'd rather be. We were two hearts, one dream, and I wouldn't trade it for anything. And I'd ask for it to be like this every night. It was just another day in my paradise.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so hopefully it wasn't that bad. Sometimes I write really well and other times I feel like I suck. XP  
> Hope you guys liked this! Until next time!
> 
> Secret Life of Writing Out! :)


End file.
